1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to training vehicles. In particular, this invention relates to a vehicle training system which simulates the movement of a carrier vehicle across a terrain surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of vehicle training systems are available for training military personnel in the handling of carrier vehicles. Such vehicle training systems generally employ a plurality of terrain probes, mounted on a control member, for producing signals in response to the movement of the control member across a terrain surface whose profile is being measured and followed. The signals produced by the plurality of terrain probes are fed into a computer which generates positional output signals to control the elevation and attitude movement of the control member across the terrain surface. Unfortunately, such prior art systems require one terrain probe for each wheel of the carrier vehicle being simulated by the vehicle training system. Accordingly, a vehicle training device is needed which will require the use of fewer terrain probes to duplicate the wheel configuration of the carrier vehicle being simulated by the vehicle training system.